Untitled Ramblings by Summoner Firefly!!!!
by Summoner Firefly
Summary: Hmmm, how should I explain this?! Oh, that's right! Basically, this is about what happens behind one shot of the movie and what each cast member complains about! It all starts when I steal Pippin's all to famous line!!!! Hope ya like it!!!! ^-^


*Disclaimer*- I am not the creator of such a thoughtful and wonderful series of books. Come on who is that smart to come up with that intelligent of a series except for Tolkien?!

*A Note from the extremely talented Firefly*- That's me! Anyway, when attempting to write my story I wrote this first by mistake but then thought why not post it up? So, here is what happens behind just one take of one scence in a movie shoot. Also, by the way I basically make fun of all of the characters so don't try to come after me with mallets and play whack-a-mole with my head! Thanks! ^-^

"Excuse me Mr. Elrond, sir where are we going again?' Firefly asked.

"Hey that's my line! You can't just steal someone's line, can you?" Pippin asked the director of the film.

"Well, in her case yes but in other cases no," was his response.

"Why can she take my line?" Pippin questioned the director.

"Well, we are going in a different direction then originally thought. So, some of your lines might just be affected."

"Oh..." Pippin replied. 

Then after ten minutes of thinking to himself he burst out, "Hey, why are my lines changing?!"

"Idiot of a Took," Gandalf muttered.

"I'm not that stupid!" Pippin yelled back.

"Umm...two things Gandalf the original line "...fool of a Took..." is still in place and you don't say that line till later in the story. So, please don't speak out of turn," the director commented.

"Damn it," was all that Gandalf could mutter.

"And as for you Pippin we felt that your lines could stand the most change seeming how you are a lovable character and we need to spread the love to all of the characters."

"Then why not give some love to Boromir because no one likes him," Pippin once again questioned.

"No."

"Why not?" 

"Let me sum this up in one simple question. Does Boromir look huggable to you?"

"No."

"Do you see my point?"

"Nope!"

"I am surrounded by idiots!" The director muttered to himself.

"Let me put this into terms that even you can understand Pippin," Aragorn said.

"Give it a try!" Pippin responded.

"Well, say you are a gardener..."

"Hey that's me!" Sam yelled.

"Don't interrupt me before I lose my train of thought!" Aragorn yelled, "Anyway, there is one plant that isn't growing right and is all brown. Now if you were the gardener you wouldn't give that plant as much water, right?" 

"Yes, I suppose so," Pippin replied.

"Boromir is that plant."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Wait just one second here! Why the hell do I always get looked down upon and treated like crap?!" Boromir questioned the director.

"Because I don't like you," the director replied.

"Oh."

"Hey while we are discussing differences I was wondering if it might be possible to get some actual shampoo in here. Also, I would prefer shampoo and conditioner not the all-in-one because that stuff is crap!" Legolas cried, "Just look at all of these spilt ends, whatever am I going to do?" 

Then Gimli looked down at his outfit and spoke out, "I think that this outfit makes me look fat and I don't want to look fat. Just because all of these people have ideas that all dwarves are fat doesn't mean that we should follow them. Just look at elves. There are supposed to be short, stubby, happy things but no instead they are tall and pretty. I haven't seen an elf that looks fat. So can we please get make-up over here and let me look normal and not fat."

"Wow, that was deep..." Merry muttered to himself.

"Hey, I have a question, too. In the end of the movie can I get married to Mr. Frodo since we love each other sooooooooo much?" Sam asked.

Frodo looked around at everyone and started to twitch uncontrollably. He just stood there muttering "Please dear god no!" to himself over and over again.

Then Arwen arose from her set and made a complaint, "Why can't this like be like more of a like fashionable movie? I mean like isn't it enough that I am like the only girl in the like whole movie and I like look like a potato!"

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT-UP! No, Legolas you can't get any shampoo. No, Gimli I will not make you skinner because you ARE fat. Sam get a grip of yourself. We all know that you love Frodo but look at the poor man. He is twitching uncontrollably. So, no you cannot marry Mr. Frodo! Arwen you are a nitwit so there is no use making youlook more and more like one! ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?!" The director screamed.

One lone hand went up. Elrond asked, "Mr. Director why are you cruel?"

"That's it! Let me at 'em!" The director yelled and lunged foward to choke all of the cast but he was stopped by the rest of the crew. 

Then ten minutes later he came back to his normal self and told them to start rolling the camera.

*The Final Word*- Wow! That was pure crap! But anyway what did you think of it and do you think that I should actually write a story about Firefly joining the Fellowship? The only difference in mine from most of the others is that she is a complete idiot and only gets the fellowship into more and more trouble. In other words its a spoof of the girl joining the fellowship! ^-^


End file.
